1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a protective pad that effectively reduces the occurrence of joint injury to people and animals.
2) Description of the Prior Art
To prevent injury to people and animals as they exercise or play sports, the best method is to wear protective pads; however, since currently available protective pads are typically heavy, hot and poorly ventilated, incapable of wicking off perspiration, lacking in anti-impact safeguard capacity, and have several other drawbacks, their product practicality is far from ideal and requires improvement.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a protective pad utilized to shield the joints of people or animals, the most significant features of which includes disposing a plurality of flexible bumpers on the exterior surface of the an anti-impact rubber cushion and forming a perforation in the top of each flexible bumper; furthermore, a shock-buffering foam sponge is built into the inner surface layer to augment impact absorbing capability, while an elastic foam sponge having a plurality of aeration holes formed in it is integrated into the outer surface layer to increase air circulation and the dissipation of body heat to optimize wearing comfort.